Tom Marvolo Riddle The entity, the diety
by knife-in-the-hands-oftheDivine
Summary: Tom Riddle has ahad a tough life so far at the orphanage and is awaiting change. Soon after his pleas and strange things start to occur. Will Tom ever get his wish to find where he truely belongs? Slash tom and harry or dumbledore rating will go up


DISCLAIMER; **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER.** This is Tom Marvolo's sixth year at his orphanage and he is starting to notice he is different. Tjhe children are constantly on him because he is different. A Black sheep. He will soon relise why he is different and all will change. Tom Slash someone but im not quite sure yet,Please review or flaming is ok too as long as its not too harsh.

* * *

"Tom Marvolo Riddle!"

_Ah Mrs. Coles. A little bit annoying, but seems harmless. Im sure in a few years I will be able to surpass her knowledge. Ha- I have probably already reached that point. I wonder what she is accusing me of this time._

"You get over here when I talk to you young man."

_She is already able to recognise I am a man. A man trapped alongside infantry and inferiors. I just wish they would take me out of this blasted place. I would be better off with any one of those have crocked families you see on the news._

"Yes, Mrs. Coles?"

_Oh yes. Uesd the innocent voice. Works every time._ _How come she always suspects me of wrong doings in this God forsaken place? No matter there are only so many things a six year old can be blammed for."_

"You know very well what you did. Tom, this behaviour cannot continue."

_Oh we both know verywell that what I did was wrong, but tell me this, is it such injustice to want a little bit of fairness? Billy Stubb's had been teasing me about my pale appearance, saying my hair was scragley and that my clothes were torn and old. It is not my fault I am not able to afford fancy things. So what if his bunny rabbit toy had ended up strangled uptop the rafters. Surely she cannot think that I, little old Tom, could reach that high when I barely stand three feet tall._

"It was not me! I swear it!"

"Now now Tom, don't be telling fibs and lies."

_I think I may have underestamated her. Seems she knows who does the bidding around here._

"Sorry Mrs. Coles."

"Now, I would like tyou to go appologize to young Billy, and wrecking his favorite toy is no way to be making friends here Tom."

_Friends? What friends? I surely do not need all of these, these fithy children to by my friends. A lone wolf, a black sheep. I have much higher intelect than these young ones. I may look the age of six but my spirit is much wiser. If only I could gain power, an army of sorts. Then no one would ever forget the name Tom Marvolo Riddle ever again!_

"Well go on and tell him Tom, Billy Tom has something to announce."

_Against my will._

"Well um...William...He stole my blocks I was playing with."

_"Is this true Billy?"_

"Well, i guess."

_Ha, caught at last in your own tattle game._

"Well none the less, you two, stop picking on each other, im going to go do some paper work , I want to hear no more from both of you!"

"Ok Tommy boy, now that little Mrs. Coles is gone, I think it is time for you to get your daily deservings."

_For the age of ten, Billy is only able to pick on kids my size. Pretty Pathetic._

_"_Next time, do not mess with my stuff Riddle."

_As if you wouldn't have beat me up anyways. These kids, they do not understand. Im different. The runt of the herd. Yet, they treat me as a bastard. I embrace the fact im not like them. They see me as theri superior. That must be it. Yea, they are all scared of me, and what I can do. They fear what they cannot explain. I mean, susan can't lift things with simply her mind. Or William prefers not to mention the time he got a bloody nose from me without my hands ever gracing his pompous nose. Not that I would not have liked to give him the old backhand, but I would never loose my temper as such. Oo, he gave me a nice shiner though, and I suspect this throbbing in my arm will last until tomorrow._

"Um, hey Tommy"

_I wish people would not call me that. It is so degrading._

"Hi Sophia. Would you um mind calling me Tom?"

"Why Tommy, I like that better, I was wondering if you wanted to play with my whistle with me?"

_Why must she call me that? No I do not want to play with your saliva-filled whistle that the whole Orphanage has blown on and now is infected with who knows what._

"No."

"Oh come on, are you scared of me? Ooo Riddle is sccared of girls!"

_No, not all of them, just ones who look like they have been run over with steam rollers, such as yourself._

"Ha we always knew Riddle was the Oddball around here."

_And here comes old Susana. Putting her input where it does not belong."_

"Hey guys, I have an idea, lets show Riddle a good time and sing a tune about him eh?

"I will go first."

_Oh Suzana please no._

"Tommy boy the blacksheep three feet tall, went to go hide in a bathroom stall. Wanking in the corner to sweet suzie pie, but watch out it squirted poor Tommy in the eye."

_Just words Tom, just words._

"Ha good one Suzie. Anyways I go next."

"Tommy boy the blacksheep three feet tall, went to go hide in a bathroom stall. Wanking in the corner to sweet suzie pie, but watch out it squirted poor Tommy in the eye. Then Billy the crusher came big as an ox, came out of no where to steal Riddles blocks. He cried and he fussed and he told to mrs Coles, now his body is full of bruises and holes!

_Keep calm Tom, block them out, ten more years until freedom of going anywhere. _

_"_Sophie, it is your turn next."

_What could that airhead really make up on the spot. Sure she is tall, and a stunning blonde with glimmering blue eyes, but she is rather just smarter than a banana at best._

"Erm, Ok I have one."

_Surely she is bluffing._

"Tommy boy the blacksheep three feet tall, went to go hide in a bathroom stall. Wanking in the corner to sweet suzie pie, but watch out it squirted poor Tommy in the eye. Then Billy the crusher came big as an ox, came out of no where to steal Riddles blocks. He cried and he fussed and he told to mrs Coles, now his body is full of bruises and holes! Sophie with a lollipop sitting in a tree , sees Tom Riddle as ugly as can be , he walked right up to ask her for a lick, she turned around and she got sick!"

_Fuck. How did she get so smart all of a sudden. Ok ten years ten years._

"Join in Riddle, we all will, it is simple."

**Tommy boy the blacksheep three feet tall, went to go hide in a bathroom stall. Wanking in the corner to sweet suzie pie, but watch out it squirted poor Tommy in the eye. Then Billy the crusher came big as an ox, came out of no where to steal Riddles blocks. He cried and he fussed and he told to mrs Coles, now his body is full of bruises and holes! Sophie with a lollipop sitting in a tree , sees Tom Riddle as ugly as can be , he walked right up to ask her for a lick, she turned around and she got sick!**

_Ok tom ten, ten._

**Then Billy the crusher came big as an ox...**

_FUCK._

Then, with a sudden burst of energy, Tom scowled and made a face at Sophie. Her whistle had flown across the room into Williams or Billys mouth choking him. Simontaniously, Mrs. Coles mug broke in two, spilling its brown gin coloured contents onto the play rug. Suzans necklace suddenly became tight and began to choke her Tom, yelled out triumphantly.

"How do you think of me now?"

_Oh, this power, this feeling, it is so great. I feel as though all that is wrong in the world is lifted. Like these kids finally understand that I am different, but in a good sense._

"Oh My Goodness. TOM! You did this again you little GIT! You go to your room. No coming out for a week. You are hereby in solitary confinement.

* * *

Please Review!! 


End file.
